


Things You Said At 1 AM

by park3rborn



Series: Things You Said (Kylux Short Fics) [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Dialogue Heavy, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Hux shares personal information and manages to piss off Kylo, Kylux - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Not Beta Read, as usual., author is bs-ing knowledge about the knights of ren, author is trying new writing techniques, brendol hux is a big jerk, more like late night hux is just saying things and considering his life, nerf herding dreams, this is very bad and i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park3rborn/pseuds/park3rborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a fic collection, Hux has some existential 1 AM doubts. Because he's only human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said At 1 AM

"What do you think would be happening if I had failed out of the Academy?" 

Kylo Ren was leaning against a control panel, probably a safety hazard. Hux was seated to his left, sitting up straight, tight, observing the stars floating by. It was late, and most staff had gone to bed. It was just Kylo Ren and the General in the control tower at the moment. Kylo was quiet, helmet disguising his curiously raised eyebrow. 

"Ren, are you listening?"

"Of course." Kylo's voice modulator made this statement seem a bit more harsh than intended.

"What if I had failed out? Gone against my father?" Under his breath, "The bastard."

"What do you think would have happened, General?"

"I think Daddy dearest would have killed me." Hux laughed, forced, short. "No, I think he would have had my droid kill me. He would never bother getting his hands dirty with me. Too much of a hassle." He licked his lips. "It was hell, you know. The Academy. It's hard to exceed the expectations of a perfectionist and a sadist. Commandant Brendol Hux. Perfect in every way. How dare his son, his only child-- how dare he want affection and appreciation from his father!" Hux sniffed, eyes gleaming. "I'm glad he's dead most days. What I do is better, an improved version of his Academy training. But... at some point, Ren, I considered quitting it. I was young, maybe seven or six. I considered becoming some kind of nerf herder in the middle of nowhere, train them into circus animals." 

"Nerfs are easier to handle than rogue Stormtroopers," Kylo observed quietly, a snide smile spreading across his face under his helmet.

Hux ground his teeth and let out an irritated huff. "At least my men act like men and not like androids." Kylo scoffed, modulator crackling. "I'm serious, Ren. You unsettle them, make them nervous."

"As they should be."

"As they should be," Hux agreed quickly, "But..." he stifled a yawn. A passing sun brought more light into the room, highlighting Hux's pronounced cheekbones, porcelain against the blackness of the room, and illuminated the dark circles under Hux's eyes. He looked exhausted. Present issues were taking more of a toll on the General than Kylo had noticed. "Do your knights ever have second thoughts?"

This question took Kylo Ren by surprise. As a rule, the two avoided the topic of the Knights of Ren or the Force."No." 

Hux looked over at Kylo, eyebrow raised incredulously. "No Knight of Ren has ever reconsidered their position in the universe. Their worth to Supreme Leader Snoke. Ever."

"No."

"Not during the hours of meditation."

"No."

"Not during their trials."

"No."

"Not when Supreme Leader Snoke makes them wear tight layers of black leather to a desert planet with no water. "

"No." Kylo was becoming annoyed. 

"Not when they have to face their greatest fears."

"No."

"I suppose they're all incorrigible, then." Hux massaged his temples. "Unlike my Stormtroopers."

"Yes."

"Especially, I suppose, their great leader, Kyl--"

"That's enough, General." Kylo Ren's hands were slowly clenching into fists and unclenching. The air in the room seemed to be heavier, denser than it had been only moments prior. Hux realized he had probably struck a nerve and realized what the conversation was going to lead to, and let it be.

With that, the two remained in silence, Hux monitoring the controls and pulling up floating diagrams in front of him and Kylo Ren monitoring Hux. 

 


End file.
